James Sponge
|place = 7/16|votesagainst = 5|days = 30|challenges = 6}} James Sponge is a contestant at Survivor: Caroline Islands Profile Name (Age): James Sponge(38) Tribe Designation: Kosrae Current Residence: Florida Occupation: Soccer Coach Personal Claim to Fame: I used to be a soccer player and went to play in World Cup Inspiration in Life: My ex-coach Hobbies: Playing football, watching football matches, going to the gym Pet Peeves: Weakness 3 Words to Describe You: Strong, Sporty, Physical If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be? My gym equipment, a soccer ball and my whistle Survivor Contestant You Are Most Like: Rupert Boneham Reason for Being on Survivor: I just want the title, I want it bad!!! Why You Think You’ll “Survive” SURVIVOR: I am physically strong enough to survive anything Survivor: Caroline Islands In the start of the game, James has got himself in a good position, as he had allied with Danielle and Zack, also, he was proof to be the strongest in challenges, when the Kosrae tribe had to go to Tribal Council for the first two times, the alliance of Danielle, James and Zack became swing votes and they voted out Larry and Jane in order to save their tribes, their boots were proof useful, as the Kosrae tribe would go on to win the next three immunity challengers thanks to James leadership and physical strength, but however in process, James's alliance became aware of the rise of alliance between Michelle and Patrick as they attempt to convince James to turn into Danielle and Zack, which he did not do so as he decided to stay loyal with his alliance of three, and him not wanting to work with Michelle and Patrick, when Michelle burnt the tribe's chicken, James and his alliance took the opportunity to sway the swing vote Sally into their alliance, which they have been doing for days. In the last immunity challenge, James performed poorly, but was still praised for his leadership, as James's alliance split votes for safety, which failed due to Michelle voting Patrick. At merge, with Michelle flipping, James was targeted for being a physical threat, however, he managed to save himself when he managed to win individual immunity, James and his alliance attempted to sway Jordan and Thomas into their alliance, but it did not work as Sally was voted out. After, despite James closely lost individual immunity, he was spared Rachel plotted a plan to blindside Andrea, which their alliance agreed to, until Jordan started a plan to counter-blindside her, which James alliance followed to vote Rachel out. James was once again targeted by the Chuuk alliance, but however due to Thomas was found playing both sides, James was once again spared as Thomas was voted out in his place. And then, after the Survivor Auction, James ran into a conversation of Bosco distrusting Michelle, and he took the chance to get Michelle back to the Kosrae alliance. When James once again failed to win immunity and was targeted, he attempt to save himself by voting Michelle with the possible help of Jordan and Michelle, but the plan failed as he was voted out with a 4-3 vote. Voting History Category:Jonghyun408's Fanon Category:Fanon contestants Category:Fanon Male contestants Category:Survivor: Caroline Islands Category:1976 births Category:Living people Category:7th Place Category:Fanon Jury Member